Adieux
by Eilheen
Summary: "Et il vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants" aurait pu s'appliquer à Ron&Hermione. Sauf que parfois, des accidents arrivent et rien n'est plus pareil. Un court OS écrit d'après une image imposée.


**Disclaimer :** _rien ne m'appartient et je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les persos si merveilleux de J.K. Rowling. Bien sûr, je ne touche pas un centime sur cette histoire (malheureusement... )._

 _ **Bêta**_ _: aPaulineR (lien sur mon profil)_

 _Un petit OS écrit d'après une image proposée par la page facebook "Répertoire de Fanfictions d'Harry Potter"._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le soleil sortait tout juste de derrière les nuages et le ciel se dégageait. La douceur du printemps contrastait avec le visage sombre de Ron Weasley. Au loin, un arc-en-ciel se dessinait, mais l'homme ne le remarqua pas - à vrai dire, il n'en aurait de toute façon rien eu à faire. Rien n'aurait pu arracher son attention du cercueil qui reposait à ses pieds. Rien.

Les pleurs d'un nourrisson troublèrent le recueillement de l'assemblée et presque malgré lui, Ron releva la tête. Il ne pouvait rester insensible à ces pleurs, pas quand il s'agissait de ceux de sa fille. Il avait toujours été mal à l'aise de voir des filles pleurer mais Rose était différente et il avait toujours tout fait pour l'apaiser. Du moins, jusqu'à l'accident parce que, depuis, il ne pouvait plus le faire. Il en était incapable.

Le cœur lourd, il allait détourner le regard quand il croisa celui de sa mère. Molly avait l'air désemparée, incapable de calmer la petite qui s'agitait dans ses bras, tendant ses petites mains vers son père et pleurant bruyamment. Il ne put rien faire contre la vague de culpabilité qui le submergea. Il aurait dû assumer son rôle de père, s'occuper au mieux de sa fille, la rassurer. Après tout, la petite était sans doute aussi perdue que lui l'était mais il n'en trouvait tout simplement pas la force.

Ces derniers jours, il avait baigné dans une sorte de vide où plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, où plus rien ne comptait. Comment pourrait-il continuer à vivre alors qu'elle n'était plus ? Sa famille et ses amis avaient pris le relais pour le soutenir. Certains avaient parlé pour ne rien dire, d'autres étaient simplement restés dans la même pièce que lui. Et Rose était passée de bras en bras. Pour ce qu'il en savait, Molly s'en était principalement occupée, secondée par Harry et Ginny qui avait déjà tant à faire avec James et Albus.

Il traversa les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de sa mère, ignorant les regards tristes et compatissants. La fillette calée contre son épaule, une main dans son dos, il regagna sa place, aux côtés de Harry et Ginny. L'un contre l'autre, ils se tenaient la main, unis dans la douleur. Ron ne supportait plus de les regarder. Malgré la tristesse qu'ils ressentaient, ils étaient tous deux capables de garder la tête hors de l'eau et de gérer le quotidien tandis que lui n'était plus bon à rien. Sans elle, il ne valait rien. Il savait que son apathie n'était d'aucune aide mais il ne savait pas - ou ne voulait pas - quitter le brouillard dans lequel il s'était réfugié. Les autres étaient toujours deux. Il était désormais seul.

Rose recommença à gigoter. C'était une cérémonie bien trop longue et sans doute inappropriée pour un bébé. C'était la seule enfant présente et, visiblement, personne n'avait su qu'en faire. Mais c'était, après tout, le dernier endroit où elle pourrait dire adieu à sa mère. Ron tourna sa fille vers le cercueil et, comme si c'était ce qu'elle attendait, elle se calma, fixant le portrait de sa mère.

La petite semblait ravie de voir sa mère tourner encore et encore la tête vers eux avant de les regarder pendant un long moment, l'air sérieux. Un frisson parcourait le dos de Ron à chaque fois que ses yeux croisaient les prunelles chocolat qu'il aimait tant. Il aurait vraiment dû superviser la cérémonie. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui s'en était occupé mais cette personne n'aurait pas pu choisir pire photo pour représenter sa femme…

Elle avait été prise des années plus tôt, au cours d'une soirée pour célébrer leur victoire sur Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Cette fois-ci elle s'était lissé les cheveux et une coiffure élaborée lui dégageait la nuque. Son regard, fier et digne, était malgré tout empli de douleur. Ils avaient tant traversé pendant leur adolescence… Maquillée et apprêtée ainsi, elle était magnifique et c'était sans doute pour cela que la photo avait été choisie. Pour cela et pour la sobriété qu'on attend généralement lors d'un enterrement.

Elle était magnifique mais ce n'était pas Hermione. Ron pensa à la fillette de onze ans aux cheveux broussailleux et à l'air prétentieux, à l'adolescente qui les avait harcelés de devoirs Harry et lui, à l'amie qui avait su le guider et le réconforter et l'accepter tel qu'il était, à la jeune femme dont il était tombé amoureux en pleine guerre, à la femme qu'il avait épousée, à son ventre rond qui avait porté la vie et qui lui avait donné une si merveilleuse petite fille qu'il avait tant négligé ces derniers jours, à celle qui l'avait quitté pour l'au-delà…

Alors que McGonagall poursuivait son éloge funèbre, il vit Harry fouiller ses poches pour en tirer une vieille photo froissée. Ils étaient là, tous les trois, se tenant par les épaules, complices. Le trio d'Or, comme on les appelait.

Le professeur continuait de louer les qualités de celle qui avait été son élève :

"… son courage, sa loyauté, Hermione était particulièrement intelligente et toujours à l'écoute de ceux qui en avaient besoin…  
\- Elle avait surtout un fichu caractère…" souffla Harry à son oreille.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Ron. Harry aussi avait connu Hermione. La vraie Hermione, pas uniquement l'élève modèle, l'héroïne de guerre et la mère de famille respectable. Ils avaient toujours été trois. Aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient plus que deux.

Il avait perdu sa compagne, sa moitié mais non, il n'était pas seul.

Serrant sa fille dans ses bras, il partagea un regard complice avec son meilleur ami avant de se retourner vers le cercueil.

"Au revoir Hermione…"

* * *

 _Alors vos impressions ? N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part en review !_


End file.
